


Осмотр достопримечательностей

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, unicorn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020
Summary: Декорацией послужила выставка миниатюр питерских достопримечательностей «Петербург в миниатюре» в Александровском парке. Модель: Unicorn Crazy Surprise by Brigitte Eberl.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Осмотр достопримечательностей

**Author's Note:**

> Декорацией послужила выставка миниатюр питерских достопримечательностей «Петербург в миниатюре» в Александровском парке. Модель: Unicorn Crazy Surprise by Brigitte Eberl.

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/6/8/3168893/86857733.jpg)  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/6/8/3168893/86857735.jpg)  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/6/8/3168893/86857736.jpg)  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/6/8/3168893/86857738.jpg)  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/6/8/3168893/86857739.jpg)  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/6/8/3168893/86857740.jpg)  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/6/8/3168893/86857741.jpg)


End file.
